Too Late
by Ashfriday13
Summary: Harry/Draco. Harry has changed, betrayed & broken his innocence lost he returns for his 5th year. warnings in 1st ch this is my 1st fic & I suck at writing anything that isn't a poem sorry if u don't like it probably short ch but I'll try 2 update often
1. warnings and ect

Story contains Dumbledore bashing, abused harry, rape, betrayal, slash good Draco parsel tongue and probably many other things that I haven't thought of yet as well as possibly really bad writing like I said in the summary I suck at writing anything that isn't a poem (or an essay) I'm not good with long plots and tend to rush things so if someone has ideas, constructive criticism or wants to help keep me in line when I try to rush things it would be appreciated. However if you don't have any advice on how to improve the story and just wand to bash my writing don't bother I'll just ignore what you write cus like I said I already know I can't write stories reiterating that is not going to improve my writing or convince me not to write


	2. Broken Beyond repair

Some things are so broken they can't be fixed, even with magic. Sometimes I think I'm one of those things, always broken, pieces missing, and every time I start to put my pieces back together something comes along and breaks me apart worse than I already was. Whether it's my uncles fists (or anything he can get his hands on to hit me really), my aunts attempts at starving me either to death or submission (not sure what the goal is really or if she just gets pleasure out of my pain), voldemorts attacks on me and the ones I care about, or my family's constant dependable emotional abuse I doubt I've ever been whole or ever will. I've given up on trying to piece myself back together there's too many parts missing.

I did my chores as told to perfection, didn't even attempt to steal food this time but still Uncle Vernon found some fault I think it was me walking in the kitchen while they were trying to eat in peace or something like that but I don't know for sure all I do know is that Dudley's smelting stick really hurts when its smacked across your face, though that's the least of my problems I relies as I see him grab out the knife. Lets back up a bit though what had happened was I walked into the kitchen while they were eating to go start on dishes when Uncle Vernon yelled "Just what do you think you're doing in here freak" but before I could reply I'm getting dragged upstairs into my room and that brings us back to the smelting stick and knife. As soon as I see the knife I panic nothing good can come of it and so I attempt to run didn't think too far ahead obviously because he's in front of my only exit so I was caught and tied down to the bed with an even more angry Vernon leering over me opps.

My clothes were cut off me not to carefully though because he'd cut into my flesh already not that he cared. Anyway I was struggling and screaming hoping one of the neighbors would hear and call the police; not that they would but I could hope. Then he punched me hard enough that it broke my jaw which shut me up effectively enough for him to start carving into me with the knife, sick son of a bitch. I knew he was carving words into my skin but I was far too lost in pain to tell what the words were; I would find out later that the words were Freak and Slut. I passed out just before he finished with Freak so to punish me he decided to rape me while I was unconscious which I had unfortunately came conscious during; he was bunching and stabbing me as well so I did stay conscious for long. When I woke again he was carving slut into my back I faded out when he started to cross the T, my last thought was 'and to think it's only my first week back'.

The rest of the summer continued like this add in him carving whore and slut into my back freak carved into my chest insuring that the words would scar a constant reminder of how useless, used, and unloved I was. This new brand of torture, the rape, was an effective way of riding me of any innocence I had managed to retain though the last 14 years of my life, by 15 I knew I wouldn't get my happily ever after and that no one really cared after all when your godfather and headmaster both reply to the letter you send them telling them about the rape by telling you to stop making things up to get attention and that there trying to concentrate on the war and your false accusations are quite childish when you very well know that there are more important things to worry about than a child's cries for attention that really doesn't leave much room for foolish innocence. When the summer came to an end I was unrecognizable as Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived, he was broken beyond repair.


	3. Changes

Change isn't something you can stop; sometimes it's good, sometimes it's bad, sometimes it's unnoticeable, sometimes it's dramatic, and sometimes it just is but it always happens and you can't stop it, can't prevent it, and a lot of times you can't even predict or prepare for it. People fear the unknown so it's no wonder people fear change so much nothings more unknown.

My changes started small I was more wary, quieter, more reflective. Then I started to change outwardly, when I got out of the house I got a new hair cut, new friends, new wardrobe, and new taste in music. I started to hang out with people considered emo, started to wear black, I started to wear eyeliner, nail polish (black), and concealer (as much to hide my scar as to hide my bruises). My music was depressing to say the least but I could relate to it so I liked it. I started to smoke, both cigarettes and pot, and I started to drink; and don't start lecturing me about it because it was either that or give into depression and off myself I needed something to cope and writing all about my messed up life in my journal just wasn't cutting it. Speaking of cutting I did for about two weeks but found too much of a temptation to just cut into the vein and end it all.

My chances of living though the summer were quite slim, at least until I ended up in the emergency room the day after my birthday, my uncles birthday present to me was whoring me out to his supervisors then beating me almost to death, and dumping me in the park in the middle of the night, luckily for me it was the park my friends (the emo kids I mentioned earlier) hung out, Blake, Rick, and Lea found me and Lea had her car. They got me to the hospital as just in time for me to die for the first time that night in the emergency room entrance way. The doctors revived me for the first time that day and got me into surgery I died three times on that table but they managed to bring me back each of those time's I'm still not sure if I'm entirely grateful for that or not. It was August 3rd when I woke up which surprised everyone the doctors weren't even sure if I would ever wake up let alone 2 days after I arrived in the hospital. For the next week I was pampered and received more get well presents than a cancer patient going through chemo, presents from the police my new social worker my friends all the nurses and all my doctors (which were a lot), the police and social worker had arrived on the 4th they had asked me about the abuse and ect. I told them and I also informed them that I didn't wish to press charges just get a private emancipation, there were a couple of squibs who luckily had been sent to question me so I was able to explain why. Then at the end of the week I was discharged by some very reluctant doctors all, I got some tearful goodbyes from all the nurses and some of the doctors and was left in the care of Lea's parents George and Rebecca Sanders who had offered me a place to stay. The Sanders were very well off Rebecca was an heiress and George was high end lawyer who also came from money, though they were very humble and you'd never be able to tell they were loaded if it weren't for the big house and expensive new cars , they never acted snobby or anything. I stayed with the sanders until the 27th when I had to get my school supplies _had_ told them that I had to get ready for boarding school and had the two squibs (Robert and Lucas) from the police bring me to London, they had also gone and got my stuff from the Dursely's though they did that while I was still in the hospital (unfortunately Vernon had killed Hedwig I buried her and had a small funeral for her) . I got a room at the Leaky Cauldron paid until the first bought my supplies and spent the rest of my break reading my course books (paying particular attention to my potions one and decided potions was very similar to cooking) and contemplating over how well a little make up and some contacts had worked in hiding the fact that I was Harry Potter from everyone. When the first came I went to Kings Cross by myself and as I entered platform 9 ¾ I embraced the changes and couldn't wait to give everyone the shock of their life.


	4. athornote aka apology 4 not updating yet

Attention anyone reading this I apologize for taking so long to update especially since I wanted to be able to update once every week. The reasons why the next chapter is taking so long is because I've gotten to the first Draco harry interaction for the story and having a little difficulty ending their interaction so that I can continue with a decent plot but not make it to difficult to reasonably get them together (I am halfway through the chapter though), also the school year is at the end and I've been helping get everything for my brothers, going to other people's graduation and such, this weekend was rather hectic as I spent the entire weekend with my boyfriend and his family for memorial day weekend (hiking, picnics, and grilling) so this weekend I haven't worked on the story at all. If I get lucky and figure out how to end the Draco/harry confrontation tonight the next chapter will be posted by noon if not I may have to go back and rewrite how I have written most of the upcoming chapter (hopefully that won't happen). I will be trying my hardest to get the 3rd and 4th chapter up sometime this week, however if it does not appear by Friday it will probably be another week as, just like this last weekend, I will probably not be able to get within a 10 ft radius of any computer until the weekend is over. I imagine you all are sick of reading my excuse so I will finish this up post it and then try and finish the 3rd chap. Thank you all for reading and if you have any ideas for the story write a review with your ideas as any are well appreciated and will probably somehow be implemented , thank you for reading and hopefully for forgiving me for taking so long to update.


	5. Miracles

**Author's note:** finally done with this chapter, I was thinking of making a companion story for Draco Malfoy so I can keep myself in line with the characters' and story plot; let me know what you think, if so that story probably won't be as angst filled as Draco's life isn't quite as tragic, but anyway let me know what you think of that and If I get enough positive responses to that idea I'll go for it. Anyway on to the story and thank you for reading

Miracles are something that comes along and makes everything better, makes everything worth it. Miracles are something, someone coming to save you, helps you find your way when you're lost. They're the things that save your life, they fix you when you're broken. Me, I stopped believing in miracles a long time ago, for me there are no miracles and I believed there never would be.

No one on platform 9¾ recognized me (not that there were many people there as it was only 9:30 and the express left at 11) but I still got plenty of stares and I wondered if it was the mascara, eyeliner, and black nail polish that did it, or my 15 piercings in one ear (left) 11 in the other, eyebrow piercing (left), nose stud (right), and the other piercings you can't see (tongue and nipple) or the Tripp skinny pants with chains, combat boots with chains, t-shirt reading zombies ate my brain but I'm still smarter than you and fishnet shirt underneath. I didn't particularly care which it was I just wanted to get on the train and find a compartment close to the Slytherin's normal compartments so my former friends (when the people you considered friends didn't write you once not even on your birthday or reply back to any of your letters the you sent them you couldn't really consider them friends anymore could you) wouldn't even consider walking back there let alone look back there for you. I sat around and listened to my iPod, which I had figured out how to get it working on magic while staying at the Leaky Cauldron that and my laptop of course, and waited for the express to leave the station, glaring at anyone who tried to sit by me (no Gryffindors even tried just some younger Slytherins and some Ravenclaws). By the time the express started to move I had ended up letting some 1st years sit by me and grabbed out my potions book ignoring them as they chatted away. Just after the trolley lady stopped (I got several chocolate frogs) the door opened again and in came Draco Malfoy; figures I couldn't get lucky and have train ride without his harassment, even if he had no idea it was me.

Draco looked smug and important and worse he had a prefects badge on that signified just why he was here, to harass the first years. Damn my savior complex, as he started to open his mouth with the look on his face that screamed I'm going to make you cry and enjoy it immensely I opened my mouth and asked "was there something you needed."

He looked at me and I knew he didn't recognize me, luckily my voice had changed and my hair cut hid my scar, otherwise this would have led to a really bad confrontation. Instead he looked at me then replied "no I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about, someone said there was a new student in here so I came to check it out, I'm Draco and you are."

I was debating on whether or not to reply and decided to and be honest hoping for a miracle that he didn't connect Harry to Harry Potter, and so "I'm Harry, anything else or can you leave me alone now, it's loud enough with the first years I don't need curious upper years in here bothering me too."

Draco looked at me with disbelief, he looked completely god smacked, and it was actually kind of funny. He looked like he wasn't going to respond but he didn't look like he was going anywhere soon either so I shoved him back a bit into the hallway and slammed the door in his face, perhaps not the most diplomatic way of handling things but I didn't particularly care. I warded the door against Draco and went back to reading ignoring the stunned stares of the first years, and concentrated on the properties phoenix tears have in potions. Miracles happen every day but normally they don't happen to me, and I defiantly didn't think that my miracle was going to come in the form of a person I was certain hated me as much as the Dursely's , but more on that later.

When I noticed it was getting dark I told the first years to go change into their robes and while they were gone I changed into mine, hoping that when I got to the castle no one would try and bother me until at least after supper, that wouldn't happen but it didn't stop me from wishing it would.


	6. Apologies and Excuses

Authors Note Again

Sorry everyone who has been waiting on an update, between computer trouble, lack of inspiration, spending time with friends, school (senior year of high school then starting college), and losing my outline for this story I haven't updated it in quite a while. However there is sun on the horizon, I am almost done with the next chapter and plan on updating within the week, at which point I will take down this authors note and there will be a chapter in it's place.

Again I sincerely apologize, but I promise I will not give up on this story, and I will try to update more frequently and hopefully each chapter will get a little bit better. Thank you so much for reading this story, and if I ever fall behind again and you get impatient message me and I will get my lazy ass in gear.

On that note I also wise to inform you that since my outline went MIA my story no longer has a concrete path to follow and as such to try and develop my story more quickly and update more I will be putting polls up for basic ideas on what should happen next, this will happen when I get writers block and cannot figure out where to go next. So if I do post any polls please vote on them so I know which direction to take.

Sincerely Yours,

Ashley


End file.
